


Get You Goin'

by unitedkingdoms



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedkingdoms/pseuds/unitedkingdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon couldn't wait till he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You Goin'

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my friends ! might be some typos, didn't have a beta x

imagine skyping him after a concert and he's hot and sweaty and you had just gotten out of the shower, not expecting a call so you didn't notice that the chat was online (settings were set to automatically answer for his contact). he sat there shirtless, having a salad and watching you get dressed, until he laughed at how casual he was acting. you jumped and let out a yelp, covering up your chest with one of the sweaters he had left you. "Brendon ! You can't just do that!" Your eye were wide, still some-what jumpy. "Obviously I can" he smarted off, knowing you somewhat liked it when he was rude. He was in the mood tonight and you could tell, he was usually really sweet and tired after shows.

You continued to get dressed, putting on a pair of sweatpants and sitting back on the bed where your laptop was. "You look really good tonight babe, but you would look even better with me on top of you." He whispered the last part, biting his lip and running a hand through his messy hair. you blushed lightly, his compliments still making butterflies go wild in your stomach despite the months you've been together. "So, I'm guessing you had a nice night?" You asked him, looking down at the screen. He nodded his head, pulling out a pair of headphones.

"why are you putting headphones in?" you asked curiously, raising your eyebrows. "don't want anyone else to hear what's only for me, princess" he smirked and you could feel the excitement in your bones. you pulled out a pair of headphones, knowing someone in your house had to be awake. "now you're gonna listen to me, and you're going to listen good." his voice was deep and raspy- just like he knew you liked it. "Now, i want you to take off your pants, nice and slow." it was almost creepy, but you still liked it. you loved everything about him. you two knew eachother too well, and you knew that if you didnt listen that you wouldnt be getting any at all in the next few weeks he was home.

You stood up, putting on some music and backed up so your body fit into the camera frame. looking into the camera, you put your fingers in the waistband of your pants and pulled down slowly- rolling your hips and trying not to laugh. you could never be 'sexy' or take it too seriously and thats what he loved about it. he lvoed seeing you laugh and smile, knowing he made you do it. He was already shirtless but you could see him starting to take his sweatpants off, the indented v line in his body almost setting you off right there and then. you finished taking off your pants and sat back on the bed, smiling slightly. "now what?" you asked as you saw him palm himself through his boxers.

It was the first time you two had done the whole 'skype sex' thing so it was sort of uncomfortable for you- and brendon noticed. "are you alright babe, I mean if you're uncomfortable we can stop." He was concerned, he hated seeing you unhappy even if it was his loss. You shook your head, pulling off your sweater and he laughed loudly- mumbling a 'yes!'. "Alright, since you're down- i want you to run your fingers along your thighs- just as if it was me there with you." His eyes were somewhat hooded and his lips were bleeding from how hard he was biting down on them.

You laid back, pushing the laptop away so you could stretch out your legs, attempting to run your fingers along yourself. it was quite hard and you weren't flexible enough for that and let out a fit of giggles. "c'mon babe, you can do it. for me-do you know how much i want you? wish i was there so i could nibble on the soft skin of yours, and watch you squirm as i tease you. having you begging me for you to cum. think of that, don't you want it?" he smirked as he watched you successfully do it, slipping your hands on the outside of your underwear.

"no, no touching yet." he scolded, putting back on his shirt. you whined and pouted at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. "you have to earn it babe, now take you're bra off for me, want to see your beautiful body." you still weren't used to his compliments, it was unbelievable in your mind that someone thought you were as beautiful as he described so many times to you.

You put your hands behind your back, slipping it over the clasp of your bra, unclipping it and pulling it off you're pale body. You sat there waiting for him to say something . He opened up his eyes and looked up and down your body. He pulled his shirt off again- sitting up straight. "Alright, now I want you to go get the whip cream from the fridge. I'll be here, and you can cover up with a sheet." You groaned, setting the laptop on the dash and bending over to get the sheets- shaking your ass a little bit. He moaned and you wrapped the thin blanket around you and headed to the kitchen to get the cream.

When you returned he had his boxers off and he was rubbing himself slightly. You removed the sheet from your body and whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'm still here." He stopped and removed his hand, his eyes on the monitor. "Now, lay down for me and spray the whipped cream on your chest-and lick it off." He sat back and watched as you sprayed it onto your body, shaking with laughter and anticipation. once finished you licked it off slowly, looking up to the camera while doing it . "You're doing so good babe. Love how good you behave for me." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Now take your underwear off and open your legs, wanna see how wet you are for me. Love how hot you get because of me." You slid off your underwear, throwing it off the bed and opening up your legs. 

Brendon moved his chair from his desk so you were able to see his cock outside of his boxers, erect and leaking precum. He rubbed it slowly, knowing you hated when he came before you. "Alright, you can touch now baby." He smiled as he watched your hand move to your clit at almost lightning speed, rubbing it quickly and trying to moan quietly. 

"C'mon babe, you can be louder than that. Say my name for me." He whispered, biting his lip again as your hand went up to play with your nipples, moaning Brendon's name loudly as you fingered yourself with the other. He smirked as he watched you play with yourself, loving the fact the idea of him is in your mind. 

Your body tightens up, stomach churning as you add another finger- going hard and fast as you feel yourself climax . You yelled Brendon's name as your body jolted and your breathing was heavy. So into your own feelings, you didn't notice Brendon getting off until you looked right before he came. 

You giggled as he smiled at you after he had cleaned himself up.

"We need to do this again, spice it up." He raised his eyebrows and you nodded.


End file.
